babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Language Nursery
Baby Einstein Language Nursery Language Nursery is the first ever video of Baby Einstein and is a Baby Einstein home video released on 1997 & is now re released in the video series It exposes infants to early patterns, sounds and basic speaking through ABC's, numbers, poems, and nursery rhymes in different languages. Transcript *The Baby Einstein Company logo is present. This only happens in later releases. *2-min. overview with Julie Clark, explaining mechanics before video. *Warning Screen. *Bear pops out of a jack in a box while Julie Clark says "Hello!" *Opening titles by William Weisbach (Baby Einstein Theme song) (Released from I Think I Can Productions) *Fish bowl *Black white & red patterns German Evening Song *Mechanical black & white cow moves forward moos then wags its tail *Stacking rings Russian 1-20 with Fisher Price Rock A Stack *Toy train engine moves forward replaced by an improved train *Fluid motion toy Japanese alphabet *Barnyard stairs & chute toy English Jack & Jill *Flower patterns (Hebrew, Numi Numi fake rhyme) *Black white and red mobile (German, Lied Song) *Bear pops out of a jack-in-the-box (Spanish, Hola) *Cardboard bricks French 1-20 *Candles (later replaced by fiber optic lamp) Russian lullaby *Doll patterns Japanese, Sleep Sleep (all dolls were replaced except for raggedy ann and betsy wetsy) *Train again moves backwards *Pull along centipede (Spanish,Hey Diddle Diddle) (later replaced by a Xylophone Playing Duck) *Spiral ball lamp (German, 1-20) *Carousel with dog cat & bunny French I Had (later replaced by a carousel with dogs & balls like Baby Mozart and first sounds) *Chain of plastic black white and red shapes Hebrew twinkle twinkle *Bear pops out of a jack-in-the-box Hebrew Shalom for hello *Foam alphabet blocks are stacked & then knocked over Hebrew alphabet (later replaced in 2004 by wooden blocks) *Patterns (Spanish, Brilla Brilla la estrella for "Twinkle, Twinkle little star") *Happy Star English Humpty Dumpty *Mobile again (French alphabet) *Musical stuffed lamb (later replaced by a different lamb) *Train again moves forward stops moves to right *Barnyard stair and chute toy again Little Rooster Russian with no voice *Pinwheel Kinderpreigt German Child's Prayer *Red clock English 1-20 later replaced by different red clock *Bear pops out of jack-in-the-box Japanese Konnichi-wa for Good day *Toy patterns French Little Bo Peep (all toys were replaced except star by different toys) *Wooden xylophone *Gyroscope (Spanish alphabet) then makes 5 notes in major version on grand Piano *Fish bowl (Hebrew, 1-20) *Train again, moves forward then backward *Stacking rings again (Hebrew, Everyone Clap Hands) *Candles (English, Twinkle Twinkle) *Black white and red patterns Japanese 1-20 *Hand (Russian poem) *Bear pops out of jack-in-the box French Bonjour *Green spinning top German alphabet later replaced by a different green top *Windchime with brown hat shape in wooden Hebrew Go to Sleep later replaced by a windchime with yellow wheel shape *Metronome with red dot (later replaced by a metronome with a red crab shape) *Rattle Spanish 1-10 then at 2004 (1-20) *Train with doll in car English Little Miss Muffet *Healthy Food pattern Japanese The Cherry Blossom Song pepper peas carrots & celery (banana,peas and apple *Cat (Russian alphabet) *Duck under hat (German, Hallo) (Duck and hat were both replaced) *Stuffed cow (Japanese,Rainbows) *Closing Credits by William Weisbach Lullaby Trivia Goofs *When the Spanish alphabet was being recited the Spanish letter ''erre ''was not stated although it is considered not a letter but a common letter conjugation in Spanish language. *In 1999, the Spanish counting was 1-10 when the rattle was shaking on-screen. This was later replaced in 2004 by 1-20. *The train were both later seen in Baby Shakespeare on 2000 & 2004. *Some toys in this video were later seen on the Language discovery cards. *The centipede toy in this video looks exactly like the Baby Einstein caterpillar. *Some toys in this video are later seen in Baby Mozart. *Unlike most videos no kids are featured, but Julie Clark is. *In 1997 the 2 min video with julie Clark was shown at the beginning, the warning title was small, and the starting of the video was produced by I Think I Can Productions. *Language Nursery is made by 1997, every time updated in 2004, 2007 and 2002 DVD. Category:Episodes Category:Closing To Language Nursery 2002 VHS Category:1. Language Nursery Credits Category:2. More about Baby Einstein - Message Category:3. Language Nursery Toy Chest Category:Language Category:Disney